narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ten-Tails (TTF)
: This article refers to the "Ten-Tails" incarnation created between Ryun Uchiha and the Shinseijū. To read about the canonical Ten-Tails, please visit Narutopedia's on the subject. The is an incarnation of the Shinseijū, created when Ryun Uchiha merged his will into it. It is a combination of the nine fragments of tailed beast chakra possessed by Ryun, in addition to a small fragment of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's chakra, given to him by Seireitou Hyūga. Due to the nature of its creation, the beast is literally the monster form of the tree fused with Ryun's consciousness, and only appears when the Uchiha preforms the Tailed Beast Mode. Because the two are considered the same entity, Ryun is therefore not considered its jinchūriki. Background Using the nine tailed beast chakras contained within the Shinseijū, the chakra of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki obtained from Seireitou Hyūga, and his own will — in the aftermath of the battle against Sigma Uchiha — Ryun incarnated into the tree, recreating the Ten-Tails from the tree's body. Personality This incarnation of the Ten-Tails possesses both the consciousness and personality of Ryun Uchiha, its creator. Like the Shinseijū, it also has the merged consciousness of all nine tailed beasts, which allows them to speak within Ryun's mind.The Story of Shinobi: War of Heavenly Beings Appearance The Ten-Tails takes on a humanoid form. Its bodily proportions are very muscular, standing fully on its hind legs. After gathering more chakra, it evolved further by assuming an even more muscular form, with its horns growing longer and the bulb on its back becoming much smaller. In this form, the Ten-Tails could open its mouth wide to reveal a rafflesia-like attachment when producing a Tailed Beast Ball. Upon first appearing, however, it was more revolting in appearance: possessing six whip-like tails, rather than a full ten. After evolving into its final form, the Ten-Tails takes on the form of a tremendous rabbit with ten tails, and a central Rinnegan eye. Abilities Like the original, this incarnation of the Ten-Tails is a monstrosity of tremendous chakra, having fully merged the chakra of the nine tailed beasts within the Shinseijū and Ryun Uchiha's already gargantuan chakra into a single entity. Seireitou Hyūga, having witnessed the original Ten-Tails during the war, notes, however, that Ryun's incarnation isn't quite as strong as the original, and its chakra is seemingly more bright than the infinite maw of the original Ten-Tails. Like the Shinseijū's monster form, the creature is capable of using its tails to absorb chakra. Additionally, the creature possesses enormous physical strength, capable of obliterating foes with just a shockwave from one of its many tails. Due to possessing the chakra of the tailed beasts, it can create and fire a Tailed Beast Ball with an enormous blast range. By using the hands on the ends of its many tails, the beast can create multiple Tailed Beast Balls at once and fire them in rapid succession. By using all of its mouths together, the beast can create a single enormous Tailed Beast Ball which is far more damaging. Nature Transformations The Ten-Tails possesses a gargantuan amount of chakra. Due to possessing the combined chakra of all nine tailed beasts, the Ten-Tails's chakra can take on all five basic natures as well as the unique advanced natures of several of the beasts including lava, boil, acid, magnet, and scorch. Techniques Ryun, in its beast form, is capable of molding the Ten-Tails's massive and unique chakra into a variety of special abilities, which it can also pass on to Ryun's human form. Using its boil chakra from Kokuō, the monster can release a super-heated steam from its tails, using it both as a way of concealing itself, and as an offensive technique. Dōjutsu The Ten-Tails inherited Ryun's unique Rinnegan upon its creation. Like Ryun's third eye, it possesses the physical characteristics of both the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. While taking on the form of the Ten-Tails, Ryun can then preform both his Mangekyō Sharingan, as well as his Rinnegan, techniques through this eye. Trivia * While the Ten-Tailed Beast has only existed in the manga for just about a year, the Ten Tailed Beast was initially created by User:Ten Tailed Fox as his very first creation on Naruto Fanon Wiki back in October of 2008, then under the name of the Ten Tailed Fox, from which his username originated. References